


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).



> This came about from an email exchange with museattack and I had to write it.

"You not even gonna try it?"

Spock looked up from his computer at his Captain and raised an eyebrow. "No."

"But why not?" 

Spock repressed a sigh. His captain was bordering on whining and any minute he would start throwing things.

"Because, I do not wish to. Surely there is something else that I can do to please you that we can both agree on."

Where he stood, Kirk pursed his lips and crossed his arms over this chest.  Spock remained impassive.  He watched the way Kirk's eyes moved around the room. His captain was thinking of a way to get his way. Spock wondered what tactic he would use. Threats, bribes, out right violence?

"Please," Kirk whispered softly. 

The word struck Spock like a fist. His eyes went wide and both eyebrows were meeting his hair.

"Please? You must really want this, James." Spock intoned his features returning to normal.

"Yes. So will you do it?"

Spock paused for second. "No," he said.

Kirk uncrossed his arms and snarled. "Why not? It's not like the damned thing won't grow back."

Sighing, Spock sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. "That is not the point. The point is I do not feel that I should have to shave my beard off for you. I know that you have some weird fascination with my counterpart and I find the idea objectionable."

"You're just jealous," Kirk said as he draped himself over the desk. 

Spock snorted and stared down at the human.  Hazel eyes watched him closely.

"Vulcan's do not experience jealously."

"Right," Kirk answered knowing that Vulcans did get jealous. And that they lied about it, among other things.

"I feel that this is just another hoop you want me to jump through for you and I refuse to do it."

"Okay."

"Besides, I do not like how I look without my facial hair," Spock supplied.

Kirk grinned. "So, this about your vanity?"

The Vulcan's dark eye glared at Kirk trying to convey with a look how close he was to striking his captain.  Kirk's expression told Spock just how little he cared. Taking a deep breath Spock worked to refocuse his control.  Kirk watched him and smirked.

"Vulcans are not vain" Spock said finally.

"What about half-Vulcans?" Kirk sneered as he spoke. 

Spock shut his eyes and counted under his breath. When he reopened them, he stared down at Kirk. "The answer is and will always be no"

Kirk pushed himself off the desk and stomped over to the other side of the cabin and threw himself down on the sofa he kept there. Spock said nothing and went back to his computer. It was almost impossible for him not to actually smile when his captain huffed dramatically. He looked up and over at Kirk who was making a point to not look in Spock's direction.

"James, just find something else that you would have us try and I will endeavor to comply"

Kirk sniffed petulantly. "You assume that I'm still interested in fucking you."

 Spock's eyebrows went up again. "Are you telling me that you are not?"

"Yes.  That is exactly what I am telling you. In fact I don't think I want to fuck you again period."

This was amusing. "Indeed. Please let me how that works out for you, James."

Indigently, Kirk stood. "What? You don't think I can do it?"

There was a the smallest movement around Spock's mouth indicating that he smiled

"Yes, that is exactly what I think. With your appetites, you would not last an hour."

"I would last longer than you.  You talk about me, but you're the insatiable one."

Spock met Kirk's eyes and the two held each other's stares. Then leaning forward in his seat, Spock brought his steepled fingers up to his lips.

"Perhaps this could be settled as contest of wills?" Spock ventured.

"A bet? I thought Vulcans didn't gamble?" Kirk said in a mocking tone.

Spock narrowed his eyes. "I was thinking of it as more of a challenge and experiment. Would you be willing to participate?"

"Sure, but what are the stakes?" Kirk said as he grinned.

Spock rolled his eyes. "If you insist, we can wager on this experiment, but first we set the parameters. This will be a test to see who can control their sexual urges the longest. For the sake of record keeping, I say we go no longer than two weeks for the study.  The condition will be that there will be no intercourse between us. Also we cannot seek gratification from outside parties,"

"And no jerking off," Kirk added.

Spock nodded. "Yes,  masturbation will be prohibited as well. The one that can go the longest will have the right to choose a prize. Shall we go ahead and state what we demanding in return for victory."

"Sure," Kirk beamed. "If I win, you have to shave your beard and role-play with me."  

Spock nodded and removed something from a desk drawer. He stood and stepping out from behind his desk, he held the item out to his captain. It was an image of a well built human male bedecked in pink ribbons. On his full erect penis was a thin ribbon tied in a bow. Two tiny bells hung down it.

"Very well.  If those are your terms, these are mine. If I win, then you will allow me to adorn you in a similar fashion."

 Kirk stared at the image and pursed his lips in thought. "Fine. If that is what you want, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Spock blinked and once again there was the tiniest movement around his lips.

"If you say so, Captain."

 

Ten hours, twenty minutes and fifteen seconds later

 

Glaring at his reflection, Spock frowned and sighed. Well, he couldn't go back on his word could he? Actually,  he could, but James would never let him live it down. Besides it wasn't too bad, just a little chilly. He touched his freshly shorn face and sighed again.

"Spock, are you coming out or not?" He heard Kirk call from outside the fresher.

"I am, but I find this most unpleasant. I feel as if I am nude, even though I am aware of being fully clothed."

 _In the wrong uniform,_  he thought to himself. He took in the blue tunic. It was so bland. His counterpart in the other universe had no style. He could not see what his captain saw in him, not that Spock was jealous, because he wasn't.

"Just get out here!" Kirk shouted.

Spock gave the tunic a resigned tug.  He stepped out of the fresher, the air hitting his uncovered chin like draggers.  Swallowing hard, he moved toward the bed where he knew Kirk was waiting for him.

Kirk was curled up on the bunk, the pink ribbons wrapped around his body bringing out the golden tones of his skin.  The ribbon around his  neck was the widest and was tied in a large bow in the back. Everywhere else it was wrapped and woven about. Except around his raging hard-one. That too had a bow on it, made out of thinner ribbon. From it hung two tiny bells.

Spock stood staring worshipfully at his captain.

Kirk's ears reddened and when Kirk turned his head to look at his first officer, his breath caught in his throat.

"Shit," he whispered. "You look just like him."

That snapped Spock out of his awe. The Vulcan drew himself up and growled.

"Wasn't that the idea?" He snapped.

Kirk smiled. "Yeah, but you still act like my Spock. I think I like that better." 

Once again Spock was struck by Kirk's words. "You do?" he asked his tone soft.  

Kirk just nodded and held out his arms toward the Vulcan, his eyelashes fluttering.  Spock started to move toward him, but stopped unsure.

"Spock," Kirk's tone was mellifluous and it put Spock in mind of honey: smooth, sweet and full of promise.  "Don't just stand there," Kirk continued. "I'm all wrapped up like a present. Don't you want to open me?"

Closing his eyes, Spock felt a shiver go down his spine. When he opened them again, his pupils were blown wide.  He locked his gaze on his captain and leapt.


End file.
